


Don't Have A Title For This

by vanityaffair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Creampie, Facials, Fighting, Incest, M/M, Vampires, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a vampire x werewolf sex and blood and..stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Have A Title For This

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a story that I typed in place of the brand new story that I'm making...Freddy vs Jason Remix!Its taking a while but give it time.Be expecting that story.

The city was cascaded in darkness that seemed to be endless only to disappear and become replaced by light.

The moon was full and bright,beaming across the buildings and structures of the city and the sky was clear,stars just floating across the sky.

The whole city was silent with sleep as even the busiest of people were asleep and at ease.

But the night was also a time for those who walk and haunt the night to prey and claw around.

I stood in the dark alley that was darken by the night,The prefect time for me to haunt those who think the night is day to them.

I hid in the darkness,bathing in its warmth and blackness watching from the alley,Looking for a precious dinner for the night.

My fangs enlongated and my claws grew as my bloodlust became more desperate for a warm body that was out in the night,rushing to get away from the dark shadows of the night.

I held my switchblade in my hand,admiring the serrated blade.

A gift from a friend...

I chuckled,thinking about what happened to that 'friend'.

Delicious.

Then I heard a heartbeat from a mile away and my eyes began to glow a crimson red when blood was near.

I looked out the alley and I saw a young female,in her 20's walking down the sidewalk,wrapping her arms around her chest,possibly trying to perserve that little warmth she had.

I smirked and I put my hands in my jacket pocket and I put my hood on,hiding my face and those sharp fangs that I had.

She walked down the sidewalk nearing towards the alley where I hide.

"Man,is it getting chilly or something.."She mumbled and she sighed looking towards the alley and I backed silently back into the darkness.

"Well it's closer to my apartment..."She said in unease.

Delicious.

She walked into the entrance of the alley and I could sense the blade she hid in her coat pocket.

I cleared my throat and she jumped instantly pulling her knife out,"W-Who goes there?"

"A gentleman who doesn't like when pretty young flowers like you have to walk through dark alleys alone."I said before revealing myself and she backed up against the wall and I chuckled slightly,revealing my fangs.

"W-Why are your teeth like that?Are you some kind of vampire or something?"She asked,chuckling nervously as I walked closer towards her.

"Oh..something like that.."I said licking my lips and I finally had her pinned and she was blushing with heat and her neck was bare and fresh.

"Please don't hurt me."She muttered nervously in fear.

I laughed. "Why would I want to hurt a pretty flower like you?"I said and then I pulled my switchblade out and she screamed before I silenced her voice with the sound of steel slicing through flesh.

I slit her throat and ruby red started to pour and I quickly went into bloodlust mode as I quickly latched onto her neck drinking on the delicious red.

"Dear brother you are such a blood slut."A mysterious voice said and I lifted my head up from the dead girl's neck looking towards the figure at the entranceway.

"Fuck you."I retorted angerily but when I turned to go back to feeding,the girl was gone.

I looked around and the girl was gone and I glared anger crimson towards the figure and I growled.

"Where is she!?"I shouted and the mysterious figure came closer towards me and I looked at him before gripping the collar of his shirt tightly in my fist.

"Where is she?!!"I shouted louder and the figure smirked,moving his black bangs away from his eyes and he pointed upward and I looked up and I gasped.

The girl was hanging from above on a clothes line,just swinging. I looked down slowly from the sight and towards my 'dear brother' and my anger just made my blood boil worse.

"It's nice to see the girls hang isn't it?"He said chuckling and I scowled and with no restraint,forced him down to the ground and he growled up at me and I hissed,showing my long fangs.

"Bitch!That was my dinner for the night and I haven't feed on blood for weeks because of you!Luckily I managed to get some to sedate my bloodlust but your just a fucking mutt that only sits and howls at the fucking moon while I'm taking out these human bitches for my dinner.You keep this shit up and I won't save you the next fucking time a sliver bullet is coming your fucking way you fuckin-"

I was cut off when he changed into his wolverine form and he reversed our position with me on bottom,forcing me down into the ground.

"Brother the more you speak,the more patience I lose with you.Now I'm older and much more stronger than you with or without the moon.I've saved your ass more times that I can count!I've seen what you've been up to and Father isn't too pleased with you.I've defended you more times than any fucking body and when the next time you wanna try and compare yourself with me,I'll break your fucking neck."He retorted and I had flames in my eyes and I growled and then we started to fight.

He pinned me against the wall and we were face to face and I hissed and he growled and then I pinned him on the ground,my ass pressed fresh against his groin,causing him to let out a low groan.

His black wolf hair bristled and he growled but I thought fast,pinning his arms down and I pressed harder against his groin.

"Now brother,whose stronger now?"I said panting. The heat of this was just making my pants tighten from the heat of this fight.

He bucked me off and I hit the wall,making it slightly crumble under pressure but I presisted and I grabbed his hand when he tried to punch me,we were face-to-face again.

"Aw,The mutt is getting hot and bothered?"I said tauntingly then his other hand gripped my harden cock through my pants causing me to let out a deep groan.

"I'm not the only one."He said then I regained focus and my bloodlust was starting to act up.

My fangs grew longer so did my claws and I was getting bothered from this.

I wanted this to end.

I latched onto his neck and he let out a roar as I drinked on his blood...And god did it taste good.

I fell back on him,still drinking his blood then I unlatched from his neck,blood covering my lips and my fangs.

He looked up at me with his yellow wolf eyes then his claws grew and he shredded away my hoodie and my pants.

I was left naked and hard and hating it. I shredded away his pants and I smirked,"This should be very interesting."

He smirked up at me showing his sharp fangs and canines,"Yes..it should." He pinned me down and he folded my legs to the point of putting a strain on my muscles and he rubbed his large cock against my entrance.

I smirked tauntingly at him,"Come on brother,What you're waiting for?" He smirked at me before gripping my ankles and he pushed his cock in and my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

"So you're not the virgin that Father said you were?"He said raising a eyebrow and my eyebrow furrowed.

"D-Dad said that?"I stuttered out as he burrowed himself deeper into me and I looked up at him groaning at how big it was.

"Yeah,he said you were a virgin and the first vampire to be a hybrid."He said to me as if he wasn't fucking me,as if this was a normal conversation.

"Oh dear god!"I cried out as he finally was fully sheathed into me then he pulled a little bit and slammed back into me and my eyes widdened intensely and he hit my prostate instantly.

"Oh fuck!"I cried out,my eyes rolling to the back of my head and I moaned each time he slammed into that spot. "Dear jesus you feel so good.."He groaned out as he started to quicken his pace.

His balls kept hitting my ass and his dick kept slamming into me and I gripped my dick in my hand and I matched his thrust with my stroking.

I was soo close to cumming that I wanted to scream but I remember that we were still in the city.

"Oh fuck.."He moaned out and then he slammed into me one last time before he released a jetstream of his cum into me.

It felt as if a geyser just erupted inside of me and he panted as he finally finished his release.

I cummed hard onto my chest and then he smirked and he quickly pulled out of me and I looked up at him.

"A little surprise."He said and I looked down at his long thick cock and then he quickly stroked it and then he released onto my chest then onto my face.

I closed my eyes just in time.

Then he finished shooting and I opened my eyes and he reverted back to his normal human disguise.

I looked up through the gap in the alley and the moon was gone and the light of day was beaming.

"Shit."I said and I groaned when I tried to move because cum was just trickling out of me.

He shook his head and he picked me up bridal style.

I smirked and I kissed his cheek but he replaced his cheek with his lips instead and I moaned as his tongue swiped and moved along in my mouth.

Finally we pulled away from each other,saliva trailing our lips.

"Please brother get me out of here...Your cum is leaking out and I think I want more it."I said smirking and he smirked at me and we disappeared from the awakening city.

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah on a better note I wanted to not try and type a end note but I am because I hoping that you enjoyed this story and I also hope that you leave a comment or kudos because your influence helps me type more and I appreicate all those who read my stories.  
> Signed,Flowers and Lilacs.


End file.
